


Tough luck, buddy

by furyofthephoenix



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Batman: Arkham - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, love arkham batman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-12 15:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17470586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furyofthephoenix/pseuds/furyofthephoenix
Summary: Seeing Bruce, your ex, again after being gone for a while





	Tough luck, buddy

[chestrbee](https://tmblr.co/ZudWEv28eZEXz)

“You certainly know how to make an entrance.”

You had just watched him beat up several flying monsters who chose to take on the Batman. 

His cowl-covered head slightly turned to the side, like he was intently listening. “What happened with never wanting to see this city or my face again?”

You shrugged. “What can I say? When Babs calls me to tell me about interdimensional beings wreaking havoc in Gotham, I just had to come back and make sure that Gotham was still standing.”

Bruce sighed deeply, now fully turning around, so the corners of his mouth were turned into a grimace. “Here’s the thing … you shouldn’t be here. This isn’t safe for anybody.”

Your features hardened, already used to this kind of talk. “Well, guess what? That’s not your decision to make. If the people of Gotham aren’t leaving, then I’m not going to abandon them. So tough luck, buddy. You’re not getting rid of me that easily.”

“Now follow me, I got some ideas for the tech we’re going to need. I’m going to need Alfred’s help with the gadgets.”

You had already turned around and didn’t notice Bruce’s eyes visibly lit up under the cowl, the corners of his mouth lifted upwards.


End file.
